Unknown Love
by chavi728
Summary: Marius and Eponine had always had feelings for each other. They just kept missing their opportune moments. MxE Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! New writer and story here! I am basing this story around Marius and Eponine and….that's pretty much all that I am certain about right now. I'm kind of doing this as I think of it so if you like the story so far, and you have any comments or requests for things to come up in the story, I would love to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything that has to do with Les Miserables. **

Marius Pontmercy had finished his classes for the week and had been walking around Paris at night with his Amis comrades. They were laughing and shouting randomly enough to cause an old hag to yell down at them from her two story window and shut her badly painted shutters loudly. This caused the young men to make even more of a ruckus than before. A long distance away a clock chimed twelve times alerting them of the late hour.

"C'mon men, what do you say to a few pints at the café?" Grantaire, the lazy drunk of the group asked, already ladled down with a few of his own. In fact many of the group were quite intoxicated this evening as they stumbled down the street, taking their time before answering their friend.

"Grantaire, we just finished our third round at my flat. How much more can you handle?" Enjolras, the broad man and leader of the group asked, with a slightly slurred tongue. With his attention on his friend he took a small trip down the walk without realizing. Two sets of hands belonging to Marius and Courfeyrac reached out to grab him and missed completely, leaving the two men holding onto air while the rest of the group laughed greatly.

"Apparently I can't handle much more tonight. I'm going to turn in early." Marius told his friends while still looking confused at the fact his hands were holding onto nothing.

"I agree"

"Me as well"

"I too" Came from the group while Grantaire looked downtrodden. He bounced back after a few and shrugged.

"Alright then. If you need me, you know where I'll be." He exited the group and made his way towards the café while the rest of the men walked on their way home.

"Will you be around the café tomorrow Marius? We have our meeting set for early after noon. You do realize you have missed the previous two meetings right? What have you been doing locked up in that flat of yours?" While Enjolras was Marius' good friend, Marius didn't have the courage quite yet to tell him that he was tiring of the daily meetings along with his class work and keeping up with himself. He had needed a break if he was going to be able to clear his head enough to continue with the movement the men had started. The poor of the poor in Paris had enough of being treated like animals with the new king in charge. Enough so, that they felt they needed to send their own kind of message to the king, or his army at least, so that they could be heard. Marius and his friends were not poor to say the least, but the poor needed someone to speak up for them when they couldn't speak for themselves. While it sounded like a lot of riff raff to some people who were told of the Les Amis de'ABC, or the men who were starting this movement, Marius felt that it was a just cause. He had to remind himself of that once in a while however, especially when Enjolras was on his streak of hours and hours of meetings every week. It got to be tiring.

"Yes, I will be there. I've just been caught up in a lot lately. My grandfather isn't cooperating as usual and I'm receiving the short end of it." Luckily it was late and Enjolras didn't really care too much about the answer Marius gave. Marius didn't have the brain power tonight to continue on with a fake story like that anyway. It was best to just end the conversation now.

"I'm going to turn down here. I will see you all tomorrow." Marius started to turn down one street before he felt Courfeyrac's hand on his shoulder.

"You must be worse off than we thought Marius. Look at what street you were about to turn down." Marius glanced at the street sign already certain what street it was but just checking to be sure.

"Yes I know…"

"The docks Marius! You're heading in the direction of the docks! Are you mad?" Marius shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. Sure, he knew the street he was going down wasn't exactly safe. Prositutes and gang members swarmed these areas late at night just waiting for someone like him with some fortune to make a wrong turn. The police had narrowed down the slums of the streets to just a few blocks to keep the peace, but those blocks were full of cretins of the streets.

"I've been down this way before. It is a short cut to my building."

"Tell me why again you live in the slums when you could live in a perfectly safe area just a few blocks down?" Feuilly was the one to ask this question.

"I'm going further than anyone of you! I've chosen to live like the poor so that I can understand their troubles! Plus, my grandfather is stubborn enough to not lend me money unless I've taken a job in an area he deems fit for me. I'm not ready to sell my life off yet while I can still live it, you know?"

"Well you won't be living long down there I can assure you that. Either you'll get killed, or you'll crawl your way out of there to one of us. I'll bet on that." Courfeyrac tapped the side of his pant pocket as if saying that he would put his money down right that minute. Marius shook his head.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then?" He wanted to get out of this conversation and into his bed, however grimy it seemed. The group nodded at him, not saying a word, but watching as he walked down the alleyway in the direction of the docks and his flat in the slums.

It took Marius longer than usual to reach his building. Whether it was the amount of alcohol in his body or the large amount of prostitutes and gangs he had to outsmart to make it there he was unsure. All he knew was that his bed was close and that was all that mattered to him at this hour.

Looking up from his feet to see his building, Marius saw multiple people arranged around the front door to it. This wasn't unusual as one of the areas most feared gang members lived in his tenement, Thernardier. There he was in the middle of the group trying to look as unforgiving as possible as his other members were copying his movements.

"They all look the same _trying_ to be fearful when in fact having fear themselves." Marius thought to himself. His eyes scanned the group as he came closer and they fell upon the one person that made him not fear for his life at the moment, Eponine Thernardier. Daughter of the most hated man in Paris. Strongest young woman he might have known and his closest friend. She stood on the side of the steps, furthest from Marius' eyes shifting her weight back and forth while clutching her tan trench coat as close as she could to her thin frame. None of the men's eyes were on her at them moment and that was when Marius felt that she was at her most vulnerable. Always a pawn in her father's games, Eponine lived a life of danger and despair not to mention the lack of necessities her family seemed to always face. Despite that, Marius couldn't think of a better friend than her and never failed to tell her that. Right now, she was looking cold and exhausted, not yet noticing Marius' approach to the group nearing.

Again, Marius wasn't sure what made him so bold that night to bypass every gang member including Thernardier himself to talk to Eponine, but by some grace of God he was able to do so with minimal threats.

"Eponine," Marius called not quite able to get all the way through the group to her. He figured it would be easier if she came to him. As she heard her name, Eponine's head raised and Marius was given two looks from her. The first, her protective glance, the one she gave to most any male voice that called her name as from her experience, men were selfish, cruel monsters. Her eyes were glazed over and a frown was upon her lips. Reluctance was spelled out in every form in her own body language. However, that reluctance quickly turned once she saw it was Marius calling her name. The glaze was gone, the frown was turned and no reluctance showed as she stepped forward into the street light where Marius was waiting for her. Both friends ignored the calls and grunts from the gang members as Marius pulled Eponine's hand closer to him to place a kiss upon it. The smile he received in return from her could have lit up the entire city.

"How are you today 'Ponine?" He asked her while spinning her around and bringing her close to him. Eponine glanced over her shoulder and saw her father and a few other men stand up furiously, jealously watching them interact with each other.

"Hey Eponine!" One of them called to her. Again Marius felt the rigidness come back to her. "Why don't you give me some of that, huh? Just let me have you one night! That's all you'll be able to handle!" The gang member called out louder just so that everyone on the street could hear him. Eponine whipped her head back around to Marius to find that he was just inches from her face. Eponine looked confused by his actions until Marius stumbled a little where they were standing.

"Monsieur, I do believe you have had a little to drink tonight." She tried to look stern to match the tone of her voice but failed when Marius chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question, 'Ponine! Even though I am slightly intoxicated I can tell that I did not receive an answer to my question!" Eponine could barely make out what he had said as his words were slurring together, his eyelids dropping.

"My day was fine Monsieur, but you better get to your flat before you fall or else you will be in more trouble than you wish for." Eponine slightly jerked her head behind her to the group of men watching their every move.

"I _am _tired. I will see you tomorrow then?" Eponine nodded and pushed him in the direction of the door to the tenement. Marius cooperated until the door was almost shut behind him when he swung it open again surprising Eponine and the rest of the gang as well.

"You know Eponine, you look tired too. You should sleep more often. One day you're going to wake up as an old hag because you didn't sleep enough. You're starting to look like one as it is now." He was teasing her and while he always pretended to be annoyed by their back and forth jabs at one another, he really enjoyed having fun with her. Eponine rolled her eyes with the smallest smile on her lips and pulled the door closed, returning to her spot next to the gang. She pulled her coat closer to her once more and the smile never left her lips the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter to my story. Thank you for my two reviews that I received from my first chapter. It honestly helps me write better knowing people are reading! Anyway, I hope you enjoy enough to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables**

Eponine had spent the entire night out keeping watch while her father took two of his men out "on a stroll" with crowbars. The rest of the gang members entertained prostitutes until the dawn broke on the city streets. Eponine preferred to be left out of any action that took place with the gang. It was a struggle to stay awake the entire night, but she rather be left on the lookout for police than being entertained by the gang members herself. Typically she could catch a few minutes of sleep here or there while doing this but this night was different. Her mind was spent on something else and she couldn't get rid of the thought.

Marius.

She had been friends with him for a few years now but ultimately he was her secret love. The thought was enough to keep a smile on her face the entire night. She knew Marius was intoxicated when he came around to see her last night. He was rarely out on the streets that late but when he kissed her hand, and pulled her close enough for her to feel his warm touch she could barely hold herself together. Eponine had always thought of Marius as the light in her life. His kind demeanor, his warm body that she rarely got close enough to him to feel, his smile she loved so much and she hated it. She couldn't stand herself for falling in love with someone so above her own status. He made her feel weak and silly but never unprotected. Eponine could take care of herself on the streets better than anyone else she knew, but when Marius was involved, her strength was replaced by her love for him. It was a love that never seemed to be returned back and Eponine knew that it was impossible for him to feel the same towards her.

Eponine's thoughts were interrupted by two male voices coming closer and closer to where she was sitting on the ground. She recognized the voices to be of two policemen patrolling their assigned streets after dark. Her first thought was to move into the shadows and ignore them as she wasn't doing anything illegal. After a moment however, she thought to the gang members who were having relations with prostitutes just down the alleyway next to her and how she was to warn them when trouble was coming. Quickly she stood and peered around the alleyway to warn the men.

"Run for it! Quick! It's the…" Her voice carried down the alley when she gasped. A large hand was on her shoulder swinging her around to face the two police. "Well, well, well look who we have here! A Thernardier! No doubt letting some others know of our presence?" He started to peer around the alley just as Eponine had been doing when she interrupted his gaze.

"Hello Monsieurs. Good evenin' to ya. Haven't seen you about in a while? Catch anyone up to no good lately?" She tried to stall them as best as she could with hope the others could still get away.

The policeman was having none of it and pushed her into the locked arms of his partner while he went to inspect the alley. Eponine gulped down slightly while trying to loosen the arms of the policeman that held her still. She was not afraid of the police at all. She had seen and dealt with plenty before to know how to act and get away from them. She was not so strong against her father's crew who would be pissed that she took so long to warn them. That is, if they weren't caught here already.

The policeman came back empty handed nodding his head at his partner to let Eponine go. She rubbed her arms slightly where she had been held but kept her cool as the man spoke to her.

"Listen here missy. I know who you are and I know what you do. You best be keeping an eye out for me and my partner here because we already have our eye on you, your father and his gang. Pass along the message, would you?" With that they turned back onto the street and continued on their way leaving Eponine alone by the doorway to her building.

Less than two minutes later, Montparnesse, the one Eponine feared the most out of her father's group came around the corner and did not hesitate to throw her up against the brick building.

"What the hell Eponine?! Can't you do a single thing right?!" Eponine's stance was strong but her eyes held a different story. Montparnesse had his hands clenched around her upper arms holding her in place. When he didn't receive an answer from her, he reached his hand far back and slapped Eponine against her cheek. She didn't let him see the pain he brought her but instead kept a straight face. Frustrated by her lack of a response, he slammed her harder against the wall. Eponine could see her vision blurring and a terrible headache coming on from the unforgiving brick wall.

"Answer me, you hussy!" Parnesse growled. A few more gang members found their way to the situation hoping to have their turn with the girl.

"They came running quickly. I had no time to stop them. You could hear me trying to warn you couldn't you?" Babet, one of her father's closest companions came up and kicked her.

"I was watching them come up you little bitch! They were walking slower than possible, looking down every alley they could! You just couldn't do your job again! Well Thernardier will hear about this. Do you know what happens to women who get thrown out because they can't do their jobs correctly? They get sent to the docks." Eponine spat on his feet and was squirming harder now to be released. She knew he was right. She had many friends and acquaintances sent to the docks once they turned thirteen never to be seen on the streets again. She was eighteen and by a look at the life she had been given, very lucky that she had stayed away from there until now.

"She must have been daydreaming about that boy again, the one who came by tonight. Such a prick ain't he? Don't worry '_Ponine_, he doesn't care what happens to you. No one cares about you at all." Eponine struggled against Parnesse's hold looking to fight Babet which only made him laugh. How _dare he_ bring Marius into this? He had nothing to do with the situation and it killed her that just mentioning him could throw her off so much.

"Trust me, we could kill you tonight and no one would come looking for you in a year or two. Maybe." His teasing upset Eponine and pissed her off as well.

Thernardier came into Eponine's view and Babet filled him in on the situation. Eponine knew at the best her father wouldn't care much about what she had done to the gang. At worst, she would be beaten until her cries woke up the neighbors. It was almost too good to be true when Thernardier didn't want to participate in hurting his daughter any longer. Eponine thought she was home free when he instructed Parnesse to take her up to the flat Eponine shared with her father, mother and sister. Parnesse agreed most likely thinking terrible thoughts of what could happen in that flat. He took Eponine's wrist and half dragged her into the building. Both were silent as they climbed the stairs and found their way into the flat. Finally Parnesse spoke.

"You know Eponine, we're just trying to ready you for the real world out there. Here's something to look forward to. When your father sells you to the docks, your first night will be spent with me, guaranteed." His toothy grin sent Eponine over the edge and she slapped him across the face leaving Parnesse slightly shocked and angry beyond compare.

Eponine felt herself shut down as Parnesse held her on the floor while repeatedly punching her in the stomach. She refused to let him see her weak because of him and she would stay strong as long as she could. Typically he would get bored after a while and move onto someone or something else. Tonight looked a little different than most.

She lasted until she felt her ribs break, cracking with each blow he took to her. It caused her to cry out in pain bringing a smile to Parnesse's face.

"One more for good luck?" He wickedly asked her, not expecting a real response as she was sobbing now instead. His final blow was to her head knocking her unconscious. Thernardier peeked through the door to his own living room to see Parnesse's final punch.

"Parnesse, that will be enough for tonight. I need her tomorrow for that break in we're working on. Leave her there." Parnesse followed right after him and left the house while Thernardier went up to his bedroom. Eponine lay unconscious on the floor.

No one seemed to notice Azelma, Eponine's sister watching the entire thing from the shadows of the kitchen. Younger than Eponine by six years, Azelma barely had the strength or her sister's boldness to intervene in a situation like that. Direct orders from Eponine were to leave her be and to only help her if it was an emergency or when everyone left the scene.

Azelma waited a good five minutes before entering the room and coming to her sister's aid.

"Eponine?" She shook her sister's shoulder. "Eponine, are you okay?" Eponine didn't move, but Azelma could see that she was breathing, albeit forced. At 12, the child could barely lift her sister despite the severity of Eponine's malnourishment. She ran to the bedroom they both shared and brought down all of the blankets and a pillow that were in the room. She went into the kitchen to grab a towel and dipped it into the water basin so that she could cool Eponine down with a compress. After make shifting a bed for Eponine and placing the towel on top of her forehead, Azelma looked at the watch left on the coffee table to see that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. While Azelma couldn't do much more to help Eponine physically, she could do her chores for her so that she wouldn't be starved today. Azelma made one last check upon her sister before grabbing the bucket and brush by the doorway. She would do the best she could do to save her sister.


End file.
